


I'll Always Be In Doubt

by NidoranDuran



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, Cunnilingus, F/M, Knotting, Mind Control, Mindbreak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Violet is captured by the nefarious Baron von Dachsund, whose mind control ray and pet dog Otto might be more than she can handle. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	I'll Always Be In Doubt

Violet shifted and ached, rising from the drug-induced 'nap' she had taken when she found herself so outnumbered by goons that she couldn't fight them all off. They were too many, and she was drugged, dragged back, and now woke up in a dark room, confused and bolted into a chair with manacles at her wrists and her ankles. "Good morning," came a thickly accented and heavily drawn out voice, rumbling out its mockery for the heroine who slowly returned to the waking world and to consciousness with very little idea what was happening around her. "How do you feel?"

Violet groaned and shook off some of the lingering effects. "Baron von Dachshund," she groaned. "I can get out of this. You haven't stopped me."

"No, foolish girl. From this, there will be no escape." Lights came on. Such bright and powerful lights that a loud slamming noise came with them. Violet winced as her sensitive eyes struggled to take on the sudden twist from deep-slumbering darkness to hopelessly bright. In the middle of it all stood a man in a lab coat, meticulously groomed and impeccably uptight. With his rimmed glasses and short black hair, he looked more like someone's accountant than like an evil mastermind, but beside him stood a device that brought on everything he wanted. "This is the lust ray. Soon to be the undoing of heroines the world over! With it, I can instill a lust for cock inside of you so great that you will do anything to get it inside of you."

"You're wrong!" Violet shouted. She didn't know that for sure, but she did know that her family had to be close. Someone had to be coming for her, right? Violet would get out of this trouble, whatever it took. She just hoped that she'd be out of it soon, because as she tried to pull up a force field and do something about this, her powers weren't working. The drug suppressed it, it seemed. But more pressingly, greater awareness of her body made her realize something all the more terrifying: she was naked. Her slender, wiry body was completely bare and open, exposed to the man who made no effort to hide how he ogled her.

"We shall see. You. Me. Otto."

The machine beside him whirred to life, and a sudden vibration washed over Violet. The air itself shook as the waves of hypnotic power hit her, and she could feel it in the floor. In her head. All around her. Her hair swayed back a bit as if being blown by a light fan, and she shook harder, wincing as she tried to struggle her way out of this. "I don't feel anything but annoyed!" Violet shouted, trying to be defiant, but she had spoken just barely too soon, because it was just as she finished that sentiment that the sweeping sensation hit her.

It wasn't slow. It wasn't careful. All at once, electrifying rushes of molten sensation and physical excitement hit Violet's body. Her thighs clamped down together, body tightening up, head swirling in a messy deluge of feelings and wants she didn't have a hope of dealing with. Her pussy went from dry to sopping wet in a matter of seconds, and she could feel her chest tighten up, feel her head spin. She felt more aroused than she ever had in her life, body temperature rising, breath tightening and racing, everything inside of her suddenly inching toward a sensation more potent and more bizarre than she had ever experienced in her life.

"There it is," Baron von Dachshund said so proudly. "I can see it. Your legs tremble. Your eyes dilate. A whore in the making. A superpowered tramp who will soon be unable to resist any cock she is offered."

"I wouldn't have sex with you if you were the last person alive." But Violet had no bravado in her voice. No certainty. She was the shy, blushing girl again, a hopeless mess squirming in a chair as even the friction of her thighs brought her something she could appreciate.

"Oh no, fraulein. It is not me. I would not touch a disgusting human whore. You are to become the bride for my dear Otto."

Before Violet could even grasp the insult and make sense of what was happening, the patter of footsteps brought on all new frontiers of panic. Violet watched in growing, sweeping terror as a dog walked into view. A big, burly dog with his tongue flopping out, waddling forward without a care. He marched right up to Violet, walking his way on toward her with only one goal in mind, and Violet wasn't going to be able to do a damn thing against it. "A dog?" Violet whined, fingers tightening up into clenched fists. She needed to escape, and she needed to escape now.

But Otto closed the distance, drawn closer not only by the sight of her, but by the scent of her hopeless arousal. The dog forced himself upon her without much hesitation or control, and despite her best efforts to keep her thighs pressed together, no part of Violet was presently in much control over her. Otto wedged his head between her knees and wriggled about, squirming his way into forcing her legs apart and bringing sloppy licks down upon her pussy, greedy laps at her slick hole as he made his move on her without a whole lot of control.

The sensation was terrifying. "No!" was all Violet could feel herself capable of expressing now, as the wet cock began to slip and slobber against her skin, imposing his will and his attention without a shred of calm or restraint. He wanted her, and he wasn't particularly careful about getting her, letting his tongue do the talking and expressing everything he sought from her body, meeting her demands and imposing his twisted idea of indulgence upon her. "No. I won't. I won't have sex with animal."

"You will," the baron insisted. "You will, just like every other heroine who rises up to stop me will. You will all fall in line and serve your canine masters. You don't deserve any better. You should be proud, fraulein; you get to be Otto's wife."

Each deranged word from the villain filled Violet with a deeper-sinking dread, but she remained hopeless against it, the chair holding her in place too tightly to be able to escape as the clumsy dog tongue continued to lick away at her twat. She wanted to tell herself it felt awful, wanted to say she was fervidly against all of this. But it felt incredible. The tongue imposed upon Violet the most baffling and fascinating of experiences, and the pleasure kept her sinking deeper, lost to a grandiose need so remarkable that she couldn’t make sense of it. The tongue hit her greedy snatch with such devotion and fire that she couldn't stomach all the raw sensations suddenly washing over her, feeling herself stuck in place now and bubbling up with an excess of emotions too feral to deal with.

Feral wasn't the word she wanted to use, of course, given the circumstances. Her body responded to this all too excitedly; even the caress of warm breath against her clit brought a storm of pleasures she wished she was wrong enough to fight off, and yet she fell deeper, gritting her teeth as the weariness-inducing throbs of pleasure ushed her deeper. She didn't feel capable of fighting any of it off, didn't know how to control the storm of emotions that ran across her body. The dog's licks felt incredible, and she knew it was the ray's fault, knew she didn't want to have sex with dogs and that this shouldn't feel good. But that certainty did nothing for her here; Violet was stuck in place, stuck writhing and twisting about under a guilty sort of joy.

Otto didn't understand one way or another what was happening, just that he finally had his mate, operating under the most base of instincts and understandings as he pushed on firmer, his tongue working at Violet's snug hole without a care. "Don't," Violet said weakly, and naturally he understood none of it, keeping up his push as she fell further into his clutches. She was delirious, head swaying about. Her head was the only part of her that could really move, and it was simply to express the degree to which she was hopeless against all of this. "Be a good boy. Stop doing this." It sounded insane. She felt like an idiot, and she toiled about in this treatment with a sense of complete detachment, wishing sense to prevail while falling further and further away from it.

"Does it feel good, fraulein?" the villain asked, and all of the confidence Violet could have shown had simply melted away. She was meek now. Hopeless. Everything inside of her burned with the completely weary and embarrassing truth of how far she had fallen, deep into depths so detached from normalcy that she couldn't grasp it any longer, wishing she was stronger and smarter, but failing every step of the way. It was excessive and hopeless, but with each lick came more twitching and twisting, a growing sense of despair-driven surrender that filled Violet with frustration, filled her with something other than a desire to escape.

She knew she was going to cum soon. She hated it, but it felt inevitable now, felt like the only path forward as she fumbled through the confusion and the ecstasy that ripped across her thoughts. She wanted escape, but instead she found herself desperately spiraling further and further out of sense, desperately seeking some shred of understanding to save her from these feelings while only collapsing further, deprived of sense and calm, losing it all and coming undone at the seams.

Not only did Violet orgasm, but she orgasmed with such intensity that a scream of pure, twisted ecstasy ripped from her throat, head thrown back as she felt the release of a lifetime take her. It was pure bliss. It took a form so miserable that she wished for it to stop, but it didn't, quivering through her as she hung and writhed in this sensation, wishing she was better, stronger, more capable. She wasn't. Pleasure so good it almost felt worth sacrificing all decency for ripped across her and set her aflame, and she didn't know how to deal with it all. To burn was bliss, and she accepted that it was simply so grand and so powerful that she wanted nothing less.

"Are you ready to admit what you want?" the baron asked.

Violet shook her head, hazy and frustrated. She didn't want to say it. Even though she was panting, even though as the dog drew back her thighs didn't just press together but rubbed together in hopeless expression of lust, she couldn't say it. She refused to. "I don't want it," she said. She couldn't want it. It was a dog. She was a virgin. She needed to be better than this.

But she wasn't. Otto proved it as he climbed up onto her, forepaws on her shoulders, and his thick, canine cock prodded against her pussy. Greedy pushes and pokes made Violet feel the tension and heat of pure panic, learning some unfortunate shred of sensation that she’d never felt before. His cock was so hot, so ready, warming her up as she twisted through all these emotions, and she didn't want to meet them, but Otto was insistent. He pushed against her, poking her more, and she didn't have the strength to do a damn thing about it. The sensations hit her too strongly, and Violet found herself wanting to push forward, to accept his dick and take it. To give in fully, no matter the cost.

"If you don't want it, then this will be easy." The doctor laughed as he pressed another button on the machine, but it wasn't to reactivate the ray.

Instead, it opened up the manacles on Violet's limbs, and she was free form her bondage, suddenly faced with the overbearing presence of the dog upon her, and the freedom to run away. She pushed Otto off of her and stumbled out of the chair, scrambling several feet away from them both, before falling to her hands and knees. With a hopeless whimper, Violet realized there was no fighting it, losing it so quickly that she felt humiliated to be hit like this, and she wanted nothing more than to be better, but instead, she fell. She collapsed to the floor in weary, hopeless fever, a panic and a lust she didn't know how to deal with. Her ass went up in the air, presenting her sopping wet hole to him.

"Take my virginity," she whimpered.

Otto was upon her in an instant. He didn't want anything but to give in, loudly running over and mounting the helpless teen heroine before she could even finish thinking straight. He wanted control and he wanted it now, shoving his way onto her and climbing into position, his cock fumbling a few times before a single thrust of pure, excitable greed sank it right into her snug twat. His tongue hung out as he panted heavily, drooling all over her shoulder as he began to pound away and use her with the utmost recklessness.

It was perfect. Violet shrieked out in helpless expressions of utter ecstasy as she learned what she was feeling, taken by something so powerful and so feverish that she wasn't able to fight it. The greedy cock pursued utter desolation of her body, indulging rougher in her as something powerful wore on inside of her, as the overbearing joy of getting fucked, used, driven into madness. "It feels so good!" she gasped, suddenly learning so many things, and her dizzy mind wasn't sure what to make of any of them. Dog cock felt incredible, and she wasn't sure she understood the ways in which she was getting pushed now, couldn't grasp the idea that everything she needed lay here, within the confines of her surrender.

Having her virgin pussy deflowered and pounded brought on pleasure so grand and spectacular that Violet wasn't sure why she had ever fought this. Her eyes went cross as the sweet thrill of getting fucked by a dog brought on pleasures she needed more of. Pure madness ensued, and she didn't want anything but the utter joy of being taken by it. She knew only her desire to keep losing herself, pressing back against him, meeting his thrusts and embracing the idea of complete surrender. Abandoning everything she knew for the sake of letting go felt incredible, and that included morals. She wanted it all, confused and heated and wanting to utterly crash. She begged for harder thrusts, begged the dog to fuck her, and she didn't understand how this could feel so good or how she was possibly able to deny these delights as they came. She wanted more, and she didn't mind throwing herself into the bliss as she did so.

"I love dog cock!" she screamed. Violet was a convert now, eagerly losing herself to this pleasure and accepting it was absolute joy, bringing her deeper into the lust and driving her to surrender fully to him. She was no longer a virgin, but she felt like she had something better. She was in love now, burning up with something so dizzy and so hopeless that she didn't understand how to deal with any of what hit her. Sex felt amazing. Dog dick felt amazing. Of course the heroines of the world were going to give in to this, and once they overcame the embarrassing truths that kept them weary and frustrated, it was going to be spectacular. She couldn't wait to see it.

Otto's thrusting pounded on quicker and greedier. He took Violet hard, his knot prodding against her entrance, threatening to shove its way in as he threw himself into overdrive, and each step of the way, Violet was ready for it, noisy and unsure and so completely incapable of dealing with the feelings. It was pure, it was powerful, and Violet wasn't strong enough to deny that this was everything she wanted all in one. Instead of trying, instead of lying to herself, she made her efforts clear.

"I love you, Otto!"

This orgasm was even more amazing than the one she had just experienced, her entire body aflame with shivering greed and a pleasure too wild to believe. She needed to keep giving in, needed to sink into this messy collapse and into something truly brilliant. In return for her love, she received the knot. The thick, greedy slam of a knot into her snug hole, filling and plugging her up, making her scream and heave, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she accepted the thrill and the surrender of giving up fully to the pleasure.

"D-did you really mean what you said? About me... about me marrying Otto?'  
***********************************  
It was the happiest day of Violet's life. She wore a bridal veil and a collar with a leash attached, which connected to the collar around the groom's neck. She had on white tights and white gloves, but otherwise she was bare as she knelt on all fours atop the altar, dog cum dripping from her lips and leaking from her ass hole; she'd gotten a little bit antsy and went to pay the groom a visit when she should have been waiting.

A video camera captured everything, captured Violet giving her vows to an animal. Blackmail material to Mr. Incredible was soon on its way, footage of his daughter 'marrying' and fucking a dog.

"Do you, knot bitch, take Otto to be your husband, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," she whined, biting her lip and staring at him, as the dog barely resisted his desire to mount her and interrupt the ceremony to fuck her.

"Then you may kiss." Violet didn't need permission, but she was happy to, opening her mouth as the dog licked all over her face, and she brought her hand low, grasping his cock and starting to stroke it, unaware of the camera and of the way this was still taboo and humiliating. Violet didn't grasp that now. All she understood was that she had never been happier. This day was almost perfect, save for one problem.

Her mom wasn't here to join her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
